The present invention relates to an overhead door holder assembly, and more particularly, to modular door holder assemblies having interchangeable sliding elements with reduced sliding friction.
Temporarily holding a door in an open position is often necessary for convenience and safety, and one commonly employed method uses an overhead door control device that includes a pivoting arm attached between an upper portion of a door jamb and an upper part of a door. When the door is to be held open at an angle that does not exceed about 110 degrees, such a device is efficient, effective, and convenient to install and maintain. Overhead door control devices are less subject to damage by vandalism or accidents, and do not present a potential stumbling hazard.
However, many conventional overhead door control devices have components that are difficult to install, maintain, or replace. What is needed is an overhead door holder assembly that is durable, has minimal wear sliding component, does not require lubrication, and is easy to install, adjust or replace with minimal effort and expertise. The door holder must be set to permit easy engagement of the door holder, to hold the door against minor amounts of jostling contact without release, and yet to still permit closing the door without undue effort. Ideally, such a door holder will include mechanisms that prevent its damage from violent or forceful door opening.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.